


Let's not have our teenage angst have a body count?

by RoseBud1218



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Flash is a sweetheart, Ice cream for days, Kissing, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sexual Tension, and a gentleman, just tension in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-16 21:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19326682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBud1218/pseuds/RoseBud1218
Summary: Mj's gonna crack, luckly Y/N is there to help her out.





	Let's not have our teenage angst have a body count?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for queen-with-the-queen-shirt. They requested it, kinda, and I wrote it! I've never written and Imagine before, but I took a shot at it!

Mj, your best friend, was going to crack soon. You could sense it. Maybe it was when she snapped a pencil in two when she looked at flash, or maybe it was when she almost tore a page out of the library book she was reading when Flash bumped into Peter making him spill his lunch everywhere.

So yeah, Mj was going to crack soon, but you know how she deals with things. That’s why you’re walking up to her right now while she’s glaring a hole into Flash’s jacket.

“Mj,” You said as you leaned against the locker next to hers. Mj looked and smiled as he realized it was you.

“I’m going to kill him,” She said grabbing out her backpack. “I’m going to kill Flash and make sure no one finds the body.” She said through gritted teeth.

“Or you could let your best friend handle the situation, so your teenage angst doesn’t have a body count?” You asked trying to look out for your friend.

“You act like it already doesn’t.” Mj said as she closed her locker. “Besides, he’s bullying my boyfriend; I think I can get away with it.” She started to walk past you but you caught her shoulder.

“Mj,” She looked back at you, “Just, let me handle this, please? I don’t really want you to go to jail.” Mj laughed and nodded.

“Fine, but if he doesn’t stop I get to kill him.” Mj said walking away before you could respond. You sighed as that was the best you could get out of her. You walked towards Flash as he was saying goodbye to his friends. You tap him on the shoulder and he turns around.

“Hey Y/N,” He says as he closes his locker. “You need something?”

“You need to stop bullying Parker.” You said matter of factly. Flash scoffed. “I’m serious; Mj’s going to kill you if you don’t.” Flash looked up into your eyes like he’d seen a ghost.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah,” You said also leaning against the lockers. “She said that as his girlfriend she thinks she could get away with it. So, to save us both some trouble, could you stop?” Flash sighed.

“Fine, on one condition,” He said smirking. “You have to go on a date with me; you can pick where and when, but still has to be a date.” He crossed his arms as you pinched the bridge of your nose.

“You are so lucky I value my best friend out of jail than going on a date with you.” You said. “You get on date, we’re not doing it or anything and you have to pay for it.” You said. “Deal?” You said holding your hand out.

“Deal,” Flash said, shaking your hand. Flash started to walk away when you called out his name. He turned around. “What?” He said.

“You have a date to take me on.” You said smiling as you walked next to him. He turned and you started walking to his car.

“Wait, like right now?” He asked as his face lit up.

“Yeah, plus I need a ride home. Mj was going to take me, but I had to talk to you.” You said point a finger at him. He laughed and nodded. You reached his car and he opened the door for you.

“Where to m’lady?” He asked doing a little bow. You laughed and stepped in.

“Ice cream?” You asked as Flash shut the door.

“That could be arranged,” Flash said as he got in the car. “But I get to pick the ice cream joint. I know this really good one in Washington Heights.” He said as he started the car.

“Fine, but you have to keep the hood down.” You said as he started driving off.

“Wasn’t going to put it up any way Y/N,” He said as he watched you lean your head back against the seat. Flash turned on the radio and started to drive you to the place.

When you guys were driving over a bridge you put your hands up. Flash watched you out of the corner of his eye.

“What are you doing?” Flash laughed out as he watched the road.

“Having fun without putting other people down, you should try it sometime.” You teased as you set your hands behind your head.

“Well, I’m going to have to, aren’t I? After our little date is over.” He said making you chuckle.

“I hardly call this a date,” You said as he pulled up to and Ice cream shop.

“Alright Y/N,” He turned to you and smiled, “I’ll make this a real date after we get Ice cream.”

“How?” You asked as he got out.

“Guess you’ll have to get ice cream,” He called out over his shoulder. You laughed and got out of the car. You both got your ice cream and sat down. Flash licked his ice cream and you did the same, making small talk. Sometime when you were telling a story about your dad and McDonalds, Flash’s eyes keep glancing down at the corner of your lips then back up into your eyes.

“And then he orders one black coffee and- !” You stop as Flash leans forward and wipes the side of your mouth.

“Sorry,” He mumbles not moving away, “You had some ice cream on the side of your lips and it was bothering me.” He looked at your lips then into your eyes.

“Well, did you get it all?” You whispered. Flash looked down at the corner of your lips and you held your breath.

“Yeah,” He mumbles not moving away. You look into his eyes and then glance down at his lips. Flash blinks then backs up. “Sorry,” He said. “I’m done with my ice cream if you are.” He said getting up.

You snapped out of your daze and got up too. “Yeah, I’m done.” You walked back to the car and Flash opened the car door for you again. “Thanks.” You mumbled as you got in the car.

“Yeah,” He said as he got in. Flash drove out of the parking lot. You guys stayed like that, in his car with and awkward silence.

You turned to him, “Flash?” you asked. He hummed as he turned a corner. “You said that after we got ice cream, you were going to turn this into a real date…” Flash sighed a nodded his head.

“I was wondering if maybe,” Flash took a deep breath and clutched the steering wheel, “If I could take you home and kiss you before you went inside…” He mumbled. You sat there and looked at him.

“I live in Queens,” You said after a while, “I’ll direct you there.” And you did, the only time either of you talked was for directions, until he pulled up in front of your apartment building. You looked at your building then back at him.

“Look,” He said turning to face you, “I know if you don’t want to kiss me and that’s fine and I’m sorry for-“ You grabbed the front of his jacket and pulled him close, so close your breath was intermingling.

“Can I kiss you?” You asked looking at his lips then up to his eyes.

“Please do.” Flash mumbled. You pecked him on the lips and pulled back. Flash’s hands went to your waist pulled you close, “Can I kiss you again?” He asked. You nodded and Flash pulled you as close and he could and kissed you, you let him. You pulled back a little, just enough so you could breath after a minute. “Can we do this again?” Flash asked breathlessly.

“Tuesday,” You said, “Pick me up and we’ll go see a movie.” You smiled as he nodded. You let go of him and he did the same. You got out of the car and turned too looked back at him. He smiled and waved to you, you waved back and entered your building.

You were in the elevator when your phone buzzed.

**_Bestie with the Spider_ ** _5:38pm_

_So, did you get him to stop?_

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't edit this, it's curently 12:13 pm. Should I have waited until the morning, yes. did I, no.


End file.
